Screens have been used to separate materials according to size for a long time. Constant effort has been made over the years to improve the screening or separating operation. Many improvements have resulted over the years. For example, better materials for the wires has increased the life of the screens. Adding vibratory motion to a screen separator increased the capacity of a given sized screen, and also reduced "blinding", or the plugging up of the screen openings. This reduced the "downtime" of a separating machine, necessary for the purpose of cleaning the screen. In spite of the advances that have been made in the art, there is still room for improvement.